The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 Oct 2017
00:00:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I do not LOVE Ember. 00:00:09 CHAT South Ferry: As I said, 00:00:13 CHAT South Ferry: You are no rebel. 00:00:23 CHAT South Ferry: Your justification is that other people do it. 00:00:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and if like if i had done /me pouts int eh middle it would make so sense 00:00:28 CHAT Max-champ: korra its not wrong to love 00:01:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I love Belle. 00:01:38 QUIT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:01:48 CHAT Max-champ: what about jane 00:02:43 CHAT South Ferry: Loves em both 00:02:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: smallI love her too. 00:02:54 CHAT Max-champ: intresthing XD 00:03:53 JOIN BFrit10 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:04:00 CHAT BFrit10: o/ folks 00:04:19 CHAT South Ferry: o/ 00:04:21 CHAT Max-champ: o/ 00:04:23 CHAT BFrit10: !hi where are you 00:04:25 CBOT SlendyBot: Hello there where are you! 00:04:31 CHAT BFrit10: blink182 fan i see 00:05:20 CHAT Max-champ: !hi ] 00:05:21 CBOT SlendyBot: Hello there ]! 00:06:31 CHAT Max-champ: !tell ChaseMcFly i am batman 00:06:32 CBOT SlendyBot: Usage: code!tell USER NAME that MESSAGE 00:07:05 CHAT BFrit10: !ship Linkin Park | Pat Benatar 00:07:06 CBOT SlendyBot: (heart) Lovely. Ship name: nkin Parkat Benatar 00:07:37 CHAT Heckboi: i think its like 00:07:42 JOIN Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Team Demon Light. 00:07:47 CHAT Heckboi: !tell Max-champ thanks for the light pal 00:07:48 CBOT SlendyBot: They're already on chat. Tell them yourself you lazy bum. 00:07:52 CHAT Heckboi: LMAO 00:08:02 CHAT Max-champ: XD 00:09:09 CHAT BFrit10: !seen BFrit10 00:09:10 CBOT SlendyBot: Heck I dunno, ask BFrit10 00:09:15 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin. 00:09:20 CHAT BFrit10: !seen SlendyBot 00:09:23 CBOT SlendyBot: No. 00:09:25 CHAT BFrit10: Yes. 00:09:28 CHAT Max-champ: no 00:09:30 CHAT BFrit10: Yes. 00:09:36 CHAT Max-champ: no 00:09:45 CHAT Heckboi: !tell NeoBranwen711 thanks for the light pal, this just got a whole lot ore interesting 00:09:47 CBOT SlendyBot: Okay! I will tell NeoBranwen711 that next time we meet. 00:09:53 CHAT Heckboi: ayy 00:10:03 JOIN CupCakeBabeXX has joined Team Demon Light. 00:10:19 CHAT BFrit10: o/ 00:10:23 CHAT Max-champ: !tell TheKorraFanatic rock paper sicor 00:10:24 CBOT SlendyBot: They're already on chat. Tell them yourself you lazy bum. 00:10:26 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: Hey 00:10:28 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome CupCakeBabeXX. 00:10:35 CHAT BFrit10: !tell slendybot pppp 00:10:36 CBOT SlendyBot: Usage: code!tell USER NAME that MESSAGE 00:10:44 CHAT BFrit10: !tell BFrit10 pppp 00:10:45 CBOT SlendyBot: I'm not sending yourself a message. Winners don't use drugs. 00:10:53 CHAT BFrit10: shh 00:10:55 CHAT Heckboi: lmao what 00:10:55 CHAT South Ferry: !tell SlendyBot that Hol up li'l bitch 00:10:58 CBOT SlendyBot: How about no? 00:11:11 QUIT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:11:14 CHAT Heckboi: slendybot is so sassy 00:11:16 CHAT BFrit10: !tell slendybot yes 00:11:16 CHAT Heckboi: someone needs to teach him a lesson 00:11:25 CHAT BFrit10: !tell slendybot yes 00:11:25 CBOT SlendyBot: Usage: code!tell USER NAME that MESSAGE 00:11:27 CBOT SlendyBot: Usage: code!tell USER NAME that MESSAGE 00:11:39 CHAT BFrit10: !tell SlendyBot i love you 00:11:40 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: how do to make a non-portable infobox portable? 00:11:41 CBOT SlendyBot: How about no? 00:11:45 CHAT BFrit10: How about yes? 00:11:59 CHAT Heckboi: smh 00:12:03 CHAT Heckboi: no tabbers on this wiki? oh well 00:12:04 CHAT BFrit10: lol 00:12:09 QUIT CupCakeBabeXX has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:12:30 CHAT BFrit10: !tell BrickleBot cakes 00:12:31 CBOT SlendyBot: Okay! I will tell BrickleBot that next time we meet. 00:12:40 CHAT BFrit10: !seen BrickleBot 00:12:41 CBOT SlendyBot: BFrit10: I last saw BrickleBot 2 days, 5 minutes, and 58 seconds ago. 00:13:19 CHAT South Ferry: Look, 00:13:21 CHAT South Ferry: Ask TheKorraFanatic, 00:13:24 CHAT South Ferry: or vanguard, 00:13:28 CHAT South Ferry: How to make it portable. 00:13:40 CHAT BFrit10: !tell me a story 00:13:41 CHAT Heckboi: bricklebot is a homie tbh 00:13:42 CBOT SlendyBot: Usage: code!tell USER NAME that MESSAGE 00:13:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I am asking everyone tbh 00:13:59 CHAT Heckboi: way better then slendybot's sass 00:14:07 CHAT BFrit10: ^ 00:14:47 CHAT BFrit10: !ship SlendyBot | BrickleBot 00:14:49 CBOT SlendyBot: (heart) Lovely. Ship name: YendyBotrickleBot 00:14:52 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:14:56 CHAT BFrit10: o/ MCR 00:15:04 CHAT Max-champ: son o/ 00:15:12 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: o/ Dad. 00:15:15 CHAT BFrit10: lol 00:15:19 CHAT Heckboi: i think you have to code it in wikia.css @mess 00:15:40 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 00:15:47 CHAT South Ferry: Look, 00:15:51 CHAT BFrit10: o/ rick 00:15:57 CHAT South Ferry: You can find it out 00:16:17 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I went to the library today while I was offline for awhile and read a travel book about Britain. 00:16:28 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: !ship AWM Bot | SlendyBot | BrickleBot 00:16:29 CBOT SlendyBot: 2 maximum kiddo. 00:16:29 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:16:30 CHAT Heckboi: but what i wanna know 00:16:30 CHAT Max-champ: i am proud of you 00:16:51 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: h*cking fr*ck 00:16:55 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Thanks, it was good, I wanted to finish it. 00:16:59 CHAT Heckboi: is how to link a gif on my profile and make it look like a vid and not a link (think) 00:17:01 CHAT Heckboi: lmao 00:17:14 CHAT Heckboi: !ship SlendyBot | Max-champ 00:17:16 CBOT SlendyBot: (heart) Lovely. Ship name: YendyBotax-champ 00:17:17 CHAT Max-champ: why didnt you finnish it 00:17:30 CHAT Max-champ: who is yendy 00:17:45 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Because I had to leave to do other things. 00:18:08 CHAT Max-champ: you could just hireed the book 00:18:10 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: !seen TheKorraFanatic 00:18:13 CBOT SlendyBot: Arch Wizard Megumin: I last saw TheKorraFanatic 1 minute, and 40 seconds ago. 00:18:49 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I know, I should've bought the book. 00:19:07 CHAT Max-champ: !ship TheKorraFanatic | Max-champ 00:19:09 CBOT SlendyBot: (heart) Lovely. Ship name: FeKorraFanaticax-champ 00:19:20 CHAT Heckboi: wtf 00:19:24 CHAT Max-champ: thats not even a name slendy you fail :/ 00:19:26 CHAT Heckboi: sounds like a german car company lmfao 00:19:46 QUIT BFrit10 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:21:09 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: Scar this is probably the single edgiest thing I've seen on wikia: LIVE IN A life called hell CHAT MY OCCUPATION IS Dying slowly CHAT I AM Killing myself slowly 00:21:25 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:21:35 CHAT Max-champ: son come back o.o 00:21:43 CHAT Heckboi: wtf 00:21:45 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ikr Rick 00:21:51 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: like if it's serious try and get help, if it's just a joke don't put that on your profile 00:22:04 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: im seriously considering reporting that to vstf 00:22:11 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:22:23 CHAT Heckboi: when i went to look at scar's profile, all this time i thought their profile pic was Double D 00:22:24 CHAT Heckboi: smh 00:24:50 CHAT Max-champ: it is a edgy singel profile tho xD 00:24:57 CHAT Max-champ: is that even allowd 00:25:25 CHAT Max-champ: korra explain 00:25:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Explain what? 00:26:18 CHAT Max-champ: explain the profile of scar 00:26:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's edgy as hell and he needs to change it. 00:26:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: My explanation. 00:27:11 CHAT Max-champ: it has to be true then 00:27:42 CHAT Max-champ: how many days are you giving then hmm 00:27:52 CHAT Max-champ: (thinking) 00:28:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Before tonight is over. 00:28:42 CHAT Max-champ: hope he is reading thet isnt it also wise to say that warning on the message wall 00:29:14 CHAT South Ferry: Proposal II: 00:29:27 CHAT South Ferry: The prior image on Scarlet Outlaw's page becomes the main antagonist of TDL. 00:29:34 CHAT Chase McFly: I am back 00:29:36 CHAT Max-champ: XD 00:29:37 CHAT Chase McFly: That becomes Kaz? 00:29:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hell no, South. 00:29:59 CHAT South Ferry: It's most certainly the best design. 00:30:21 CHAT Max-champ: why not steal it and still ask to remove it 00:31:15 CHAT Max-champ: (narwhal) 00:31:24 CHAT Max-champ: fly i found your emoticon 00:31:32 CHAT Chase McFly: Nah 00:31:40 CHAT Chase McFly: My emoticon is (chase) 00:31:45 CHAT Chase McFly: Who is really (batman) 00:31:49 CHAT Max-champ: (max) (batman) 00:32:05 CHAT Max-champ: i am the batchamp 00:32:18 JOIN Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Team Demon Light. 00:32:19 CHAT Chase McFly: I am the batmcfly 00:32:25 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: CHUPI 00:32:29 CHAT Max-champ: nah batfly :P 00:32:34 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: (fennekin) 00:32:50 CHAT Max-champ: batmcfly sounds somthing you order ad macdonald XD 00:33:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Scarlet Outlaw? 00:33:38 CHAT Max-champ: (rip) 00:33:43 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:34:02 CHAT Max-champ: i am the king of batmans 00:34:27 CHAT Max-champ: akame ga kill vs game of thrones 00:34:29 CHAT Chase McFly: I am king of king od batmans 00:34:48 CHAT Max-champ: i am the king of kings of king of batmans 00:35:15 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:35:17 CHAT C.Syde65: Back. 00:35:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: wb 00:35:30 CHAT C.Syde65: Thanks! :D 00:35:34 QUIT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:35:43 CHAT Heckboi: aah now my profile is complete 00:35:46 CHAT Max-champ: fly you cant defead the real batman o.o 00:36:06 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: now back to the "how do you make a non-portable infobox portable" question 00:36:45 CHAT South Ferry: I told you to ask Korra or Violet and yet you ignore this. 00:36:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I did do it. 00:37:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It broke the infobox. 00:37:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And thus, it got reverted. 00:37:21 CHAT Max-champ: justice 00:37:27 JOIN Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Team Demon Light. 00:37:40 CHAT Max-champ: gtg tho o/ 00:37:42 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Ember! o/ 00:37:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 00:37:48 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm not sure how. 00:38:11 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: bye 00:38:13 CHAT C.Syde65: I made a draft, but only as a test. It was pre-loaded. 00:38:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It is bsimple. 00:38:18 CHAT C.Syde65: Bye Max! o/ 00:38:20 CHAT Max-champ: see ya all in the batlle arena 00:38:29 CHAT C.Syde65: But I couldn't see anything. 00:38:33 CHAT Chase McFly: Bye Cahamp! 00:38:37 CHAT Chase McFly: *Champ 00:38:42 QUIT Max-champ has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:38:45 CHAT Chase McFly: Greetinsg Ember 00:39:24 CHAT Chase McFly: *Greetings 00:39:48 QUIT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:39:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I give a warning to you Scarlet Outlaw and yet you ignore this. 00:40:11 CHAT South Ferry: Look, 00:40:14 CHAT South Ferry: It's his profile 00:40:16 CHAT South Ferry: ! 00:42:01 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: KCCreations CHAT Mime you're a weirdo. CHAT Jr Mime CHAT no CHAT 7:39 CHAT KCCreations CHAT yes CHAT <3 CHAT 7:40 CHAT Veralann CHAT Yes CHAT 7:41 CHAT Messenger of Heaven CHAT indeed 00:43:01 CHAT South Ferry: Issa bonfire, oh KK! 00:48:25 JOIN Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Team Demon Light. 00:50:43 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 00:51:22 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Nevermore 00:51:22 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:51:32 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Nevermore 00:51:32 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Waaaaaaaah 00:51:34 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I have no firneds 00:51:34 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Friends* 00:51:42 CHAT Heckboi: oh hi Uptown Warmy 00:51:55 CHAT Heckboi: hey Ember 00:53:01 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Indeed 00:54:16 CHAT Heckboi: welcome back ferry 00:55:09 QUIT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:56:47 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:56:53 CHAT South Ferry: Interesting. 00:56:56 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, Nevermore. 00:57:12 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Nevermore 00:57:14 QUIT Mendes2 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:57:16 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Nevermore 00:57:33 CHAT South Ferry: Good memes 00:59:52 JOIN GhostTaffy has joined Team Demon Light. 01:00:10 CHAT GhostTaffy: Hi 01:00:15 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi 01:00:15 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Eyy 01:00:18 CHAT Heckboi: ayy 01:00:41 CHAT GhostTaffy: wazzup 2016 04 23